Biohazard
Fagex Version Health Hazard Requirements: All the requirements in the Quests Below *Must have completed Fag City *Must have completed Modicide *Must have completed the Ranting's End Series Items: Tinderbox x1, Upgraded Weedy Pot, Fapping Oil (4), Fapper Tier 4 (Upgrade by asking Fapderpson), Molten Glass x21, Fapper Rune x44, Fag Runes x61, Air, Water and Fire Runes x69, Dragon bones In the beginning.. After you completed all the quests above, Go to Fap fapping. If you forgot on how to get there, Just go to Fag City and find the Hidden Jagex HQ. In there go to the moved coffin and walk through the pathway. You'll find the altar of all fags and click stand on altar. Then smoke your pot. In Fap fapping, talk to Fapderpson. He will tell you that there is a Fag killer! Fapderpson will transport you to a very weird world called The Fappys (A.K.A Abyss) in the Fappys, talk to a person called Faggerson. He is Fap's brother. Faggerson will transport you and Fap to RuneScape. In Runescape, there is a City called 'Ardougne' Which is Ourdoom in ScapeRune. Now in Ardougne talk to the Killer messenger. He will alert that you are a Fag. Suddenly, Fapderpson teleports the Faggot Leader and King Fattass to you. King Fattass doesnt really have any powers in RuneScape. So what he did was teleport the Killer to ScapeRune and killed him there. After that, go to Varrock using the portal that was behind the Killer Messenger. In Varrock, talk to Andrew Gower. He wasnt dead, he was just BANISHED from ScapeRune. Andrew Gower will not attack you, because he knows you would beat him again. Instead, he will just imprison you. In the Prison, there is a chest called 'Health Hazard Virus' Open it, and you will find a case, pick it up, Pick the lock on the prison using your bare hands, then when Andrew Gower realises, a Cutscene will appear. It contains you throwing the Virus on Gower. Gower will cough to death. Quickly take his crown and talk to Fapderpson which is still in Ardougne with the Faggot Leader. Fapderpson will teleport you to ScapeRune, before he did that, the Faggot Leader told you that his name was Fark (A.K.A Mod Mark) Fapderpson and Fark stays in Ardougne while fap teleported you to ScapeRune. In ScapeRune, wear the crown and right click it. You'll see 'Teleport to Jagex HQ #3' And 'Teleport to Jagex HQ #4', Teleport to the #3 one and make sure you bring your molten glass. In there, you will see a beast which controls the 1st Fag Killer. Quickly stun him with your Dragon Bones. Then build a Glass casing using ALL of your molten glasses. After that, Use all your ELEMENTAL runes on the Casing to enchant it so the beast wont escape. After that, go to Fag City and talk to 'Substitute Leader', She will gi.... Oh wait, yeah she's a Woman/Girl. After that, she will give you Fark's sword that he left. Now use the sword on your Weedy Pot and it will get an Upgrade. It will allow you to teleport to RuneScape. Now Right-Click your Enhanced Weedy Pot and click 'Transport Item to NPC' Instead of clicking 'Transport Item to RuneScape bank'. Now when you click 'Transport Item to NPC', Click the NPC called 'UNDEFINED FAGGOT' because it is Fark. Then a Cutscene will appear. It's content is Fark on trouble because the guards are on him. Then the sword teleported above him and he catches it. And he kills all the guards. After that, use Gower's crown to teleport to the #4 HQ. In there, you will find all of the Moderators except Mod Mark. Quickly cast the 'Fag Killer' Spell and all the Mods (Moderators) will die. Their body will be transported to Fag Reaper's Mansion in a Cutscene. Also, in the Cutscene, Fag Reaper teleports the bodies to Grim Reaper's Mansion on RuneScape. And Grim giving them up to Itchlarin (Itchfagin in Fagex/ScapeRune). The Fag Killer will be stopped after you kill all the Mods and Stop the beast. Stop the beast first because if you dont, the ForceField will be activated and your crown will blow up and you have to go back to RuneScape to find it again. Quickly return to RuneScape using your crown and get Fap and Fark. They will all come with you to ScapeRune. Then, go to The Faphe. You will find the Fag Killer's body. His body is actually Mod Mark's corpse. Search it and you will find a Modded Armour. Wear it and you'll be INVINCIBLE!!! Also INVISIBLE!!! (Does not work in FvF (Fag vs Fag)). Go to Fagbridge and you'll find a person infected too. You can't stop him unless!, You have killed gower, Stopped the beast, killed all the Mods, found the armor, and did all the stuff in the Quest. Now to stop him, activate the armor to be Invincible and Invisible, then you just simply Use your Fapper. Tier 4 allows you to go to the AlterFaphe. To go there just right click your Fapper and choose AlterFaphe. In AlterFaphe, buy a Fap Sword and go back to Fagbridge. Make sure your armour is still active and STAB THE INFECTED PERSON!!!!!! And... Once again! QUEST COMPLETE!! Rewards: Title: Messenger of King Fattass Emote: Modded Armour Dance Armour Set = Modded Armour (4 Charges, each charge consists of 12 Hours of Invincibility and Invisibility) EXP = 10M FOR ANY SKILL (Only 1 lamp) Accessible = RuneScape and everything in it Accessible = Jagex HQ #3 and #4 Accessible = Jagex's beast at Jagex HQ #3 By Fag Knats